Padishah Emperor/DE
The Padishah Emperor was the title of the hereditary rulers of the Imperium. They were also known as "Emperors of the Known Universe." The title of Emperor was taken by Sheuset Costin who became the head of House Corrino after the Battle of Corrin and used by the head of that House for more than 10,000 years. Since the House of Hajus Corrino, the title was called "Padishah." After the reformation of Count Iason Atreides the Emperor was responsible to the Imperial Family for his actions. He managed to concentrate most of the imperial power in his hands and reorganized the government reestablishing the principles of the Great Convention; now instead of a chaotic personal rule now it became a trierarchy: The Imperial seat, the Landsraad and CHOAM and the Spacing Guild. List of Emperors House Corrino :1. Sheuset I Costin I 88 BG-70 BG :2. Henoor I Salusa I (s) 70 BG-14 BG :3. Corrin I (s) Palaigo 14 BG-12 BG :4. Saudir I "Akbar" I (s) 12 BG-70 AG :5. Henoor II Negara I (s) 70 AG-73 AG :6. Elrood I (b) Al-Aziz 73 AG-104 AG House of Alman Corrino :7. Alman I (b-in-l) 104 AG-123 AG House of Saluso Corrino :8. Saudir II Negara II (son of Henoor II) 123 AG-184 AG House of Alman Corrino :9. Alman II (son of Alman I) 184 AG-206 AG :10. Alman III (s) 206 AG :11. Estil I (b) 206 AG-207 AG House of Saluso Corrino :12. Elrood II "Menemtahe" I (cousin of Elrood I) 207 AG-236 AG :13. Rugo I Saluso II © 236 AG-240 AG :14. Wensic I "Menemtahe" II (b) 240 AG-345 AG House of Alman Corrino :15. Alman IV (ggs of Estil I) 345 AG-362 AG :16. Wallach I (b) 362 AG-369 AG House of al-Qair :17. Baste Henli I al-Qair (Regent) 369 AG-388 AG House of Rautha :18. Saudir III al-Harkonnen (usurper) 388 AG-389 AG House of Alman Corrino :16. Wallach I (restored) 390 AG-416 AG House of Saluso Corrino :19. Sheuset II Costin II (gs of Wensic I) 416 AG-445 AG House of Rautha :20. Saudir IV (son of Saudir III) 445 AG-451 AG House of Alman Corrino :16. Wallach I (third reign) 451 AG-453 AG :21. Avelard I (s) 453 AG-459 AG :22. Saluso III (b) 459 AG-477 AG :23. Corrin II (b) 477 AG-482 AG :24. Shaddam I (s) 482 AG-548 AG :25. Villish Saluso IV © 548 AG]] :24. Shaddam I (restored) 549 AG-553 AG House of al-Qair :26. Harmon I al-Qair (Regent) 549 AG-556 AG House of Alman Corrino :27. Ezhar I Palaigodes (son of Shaddam I) 553 AG-561 AG House of al-Qair protectorate :28. Kalus I al-Qair (Regent) 556 AG-561 AG ::as Protector: 561 AG-575 AG :29. Harmon II al-Qair (Protector) 575 AG-603 AG House of Alman Corrino :30. Audrii I (son of Shaddam I) 603 AG-669 AG :31. Sheuset III (s) 669 AG-745 AG :32. Saudir V (s) 745 AG-803 AG :33. Alia I Salusa (d) 803 AG-883 AG :34. Corrin III (s) 883 AG-889 AG :35. Elrood III (s) 889 AG-933 AG :36. Wallach II (gs) 933 AG-995 AG :37. Audrii II © 995 AG-1027 AG House of Feyd :38. Feyd I (usurper) 1027 AG-1051 AG :39. Estil II (s) 1051 AG-1099 AG :40. Feyd II (s) 1099 AG]] House of Alman Corrino :41. Josif I (ggs of Wallach II) 1099 AG-1134 AG :42. Landsraad President Yahya bin Isa (Regent) 1134 AG-1145 AG :43. Ezhar II (c of Josif I) 1145 AG-1188 AG :44. Istaivan or Ivan I (s) 1188 AG-1221 AG :45. Mikael I the Builder (s) 1221 AG-1265 AG :46. Saluso V (s) 1265 AG-1352 AG :47. Elrood IV (n) 1352 AG-1428 AG :48. Leto I © 1428 AG-1530 AG :49. Wensic II (s) 1530 AG-1538 AG :50. Henoor III © 1538 AG-1604 AG The Regency :51. Sa'ad Khumali (Landsraad President) 1604 AG-1616 AG :52. Esteban Borges 1616 AG-1622 AG :53. Juan Borges (s) 1622 AG-1624 AG :54. Avelard II Mustami 1624 AG-1647 AG :55. Maria I Mustami (w) 1647 AG-1680 AG :56. Damiano Fulgencio 1680 AG Interregnum 1680 AG-1701 AG The Era of the Princes - First House of Corrin Corrino :57. Corrin IV (descendant of Corrin II) 1701 AG-1735 AG :58. Irulon I (s) 1735 AG-1846 AG :59. Corrin V (n) 1846 AG-1848 AG :60. Saudir or Sidir VI (2nd c) 1848 AG-1862 AG :59. Corrin V (restored) 1860 AG-1877 AG :60. Sidir VI (restored) 1877 AG-1882 AG :59. Corrin V (3rd reign) 1882 AG-1884 AG :61. Ezhar III © 1884 AG-1886 AG :60. Sidir VI (3rd reign) 1886 AG-1892 AG :62. Audrii III © 1892 AG-1897 AG :59. Corrin V (4th reign) 1897 AG]] :63. Corrin VI (s) 1897 AG-1908 AG :59. Corrin V (5th reign) 1908 AG-1919 AG :64. Corrin VII (b of Corrin VI) 1919 AG-1935 AG :60. Sidir VI (4th reign) 1935 AG :63. Corrin VI (2nd reign) 1935 AG :59. Corrin V (6th reign) 1935 AG-1937 AG :62. Audrii III (2nd reign) 1937 AG-1938 AG :59. Corrin V (7th reign) 1938 AG-1940 AG :65. Costin III (gs of Irulon I) 1940 AG-1955 AG :66. Sidir VII (s of Sidir VI) 1955 AG]] :59. Corrin V (8th reign) 1955 AG-1956 AG :67. Negara III (s of Sidir VI) 1956 AG-1961 AG :62. Audrii III (3rd reign) 1961 AG-1962 AG :68. Menemtahe III (s of Ezhar III) 1963 AG]] :60. Sidir VI (5th reign) 1963 AG-1965 AG :59. Corrin V (9th reign) 1965 AG-1969 AG :62. Audrii III (4th reign) 1969 AG :68. Costin IV (gs of Irulon I) 1969 AG-1977 AG :69. Menemtahe IV (s of Corrin VII) 1977 AG-1984 AG :68. Costin IV (restored) 1984 AG-1988 AG :69. Menemtahe IV (restored) 1988 AG-1990 AG :62. Audrii III (5th reign) 1990 AG-1993 AG :69. Menemtahe IV (3rd reign) 1993 AG :70. Costin V (s of Costin IV) 1993 AG-2000 AG :71. Sidir VIII (b) 2000 AG-2066 AG :72. Sidir IX (s) 2066 AG-2075 AG :73. Costin VI (b) 2075 AG-2113 AG :74. Menemtahe V (b) 2113 AG :75. Sidir X (s) 2113 AG-2144 AG :76. Sidir XI (s) 2144 AG-2159 AG :77. Costin VII (b) 2159 AG-2169 AG :78. Sidir XII (s) 2169 AG-2188 AG :79. Sidir XIII (s) 2188 AG-2191 AG Interregnum (Landsraad Rule) 2191 AG-2197 AG House of Shahrukh Corrino :80. Shahrukh Kenric I (descendant of Sheuset III) 2197 AG-2238 AG :81. Basil I (s) Yusuf 2238 AG-2249 AG :82. Ismal Kenric II (b) 2249 AG-2282 AG :83. Kemal Basil II (n) 2282 AG-2321 AG :84. Kenman I (s) Mahmud 2321 AG-2333 AG :85. Rukhash Kenton I (b) 2333 AG-2372 AG :86. Hamin Costin VIII © 2372 AG-2385 AG :87. Basil III al-Tam "The Blue" (b) 2385 AG-2391 AG :88. Harmhab Menemtahe VI (u) (Regent) 2391 AG-2395 AG :89. Kenric III al-Kam (gs of Kenric II) 2395 AG-2411 AG :90. Alia II (d) 2411 AG-2441 AG House of Halleck Corrino :91. Halleck I (husband of Alia II) 2413 AG-2458 AG :92. Halleck II (s) 2458 AG-2541 AG :93. Avelard III (b) 2541 AG-2542 AG :94. Ezhar IV (s) 2542 AG-2579 AG :95. Avelard IV (s) 2579 AG-2599 AG :96. Halleck III (n) 2599 AG-2638 AG :97. Avelard V (s) 2638 AG-2640 AG :98. Sheuset IV (b) 2640 AG-2643 AG :99. Avelard VI (s) 2643 AG-2650 AG :100. Halleck IV (u) 2650 AG-2666 :101. Audrii IV (s) 2666 AG-[[2675 AG The Triumvirate (regents) :102. Ratibor Beskid 2675 AG-2698 AG :103. Phidias Latzko 2675 AG-2704 AG :104. Eli Dupleix 2675 AG-2706 AG House of Sidir Corrino :105. Sidir XIV Estil III (descendant of Sidir VI) 2700 AG-2727 AG :106. Corrin VIII (s) 2727 AG-2756 AG :107. Elrood V (s) 2756 AG-2836 AG :108. Alia III (w) 2836 AG-2838 AG :109. Ghanim (husband and Regent) 2838 AG-2842 AG :110. Irulon II (s) 2842 AG-2954 AG :111. Shaddam II (gn of Elrood V) 2954 AG-3115 AG :112. Saluso VI © The Tragic 3115 AG-3122 AG :113. Corrin IX (b) 3122 AG-3207 AG :114. Dunamis (niece) 3207 AG-3310 AG House of Alman Corrino :115. Alman V The Wise (descendant of Wensic II) (Regent) 3310 AG-3320 AG :as Emperor:3320 AG-3336 AG :116. Corrin X (s) 3336 AG-3351 AG :117. Alman VI (s) 3351 AG-3405 AG :118. Sheuset V (b) 3405 AG-3410 AG :119. Alman VII (s) 3410 AG-3449 AG :120. Alia IV (sister and wife) 3413 AG-3441 AG :121. Saluso VII (2nd c) 3449 AG-3522 AG House of Shi-Lang Protectorate :122. James Shi-lang 3522 AG-3544 AG Interregnum 3544 AG-3584 AG House of Ghulan Corrino :123. Henli II bin Ghulan (descendant of bastard son of Corrin VIII) 3584 AG-3636 AG :124. Irulon III (s) 3636 AG-3678 AG :125. Sidir XV (n) 3678 AG-3715 AG :126. Henli III (s) 3715 AG-3740 AG :127. Henli IV (gs) 3740 AG-3743 AG :128. Henli V (u) (ruled 3 days) 3743 AG]] House of Saluso Henoor Corrino :129. Henoor IV (descendant of Corrin IV) 3743 AG-3749 AG :130. Corrin XI (s) 3749 AG-3838 AG :131. Sheuset or Sheset VI © 3838 AG-3844 AG :132. Sheset VII (s) 3844 AG-3898 AG :133. Wensic III (b) 3898 AG-3903 AG :134. Saluso VIII (b) 3903 AG-3911 AG :135. Audrii V (b), 3911 AG-3912 AG :136. Sheset VIII (s) 3912 AG-3940 AG :137. Elrood VI (s) 3940 AG-4013 AG :138. Lotto (w) 4013 AG-4037 AG House of Anders Corrino :139. Erik I Andersson (husband) 4037 AG-4045 AG :140. Erik II (s) 4045 AG-4061 AG :141. Anders I (b) 406l AG-4062 AG :142. Erik III (n) 4062 AG-4070 AG :143. Maria II (sister) 4070 AG-4134 AG :144. Josif II (third husband) 4077 AG-4099 AG :145. Josif III (s) 4099 AG-4128 AG :146. Erick IV (s) 4128 AG-4171 AG :147. Alia V (d) 4171 AG-4250 AG :148. Rugo II (husband) 4250 AG-4252 AG :149. Wallach III (s) 4252 AG-4286 AG :150. Kenric IV © (rival) 4260 AG-4269 AG :151. Kenric V (s) 4269 AG-4293 AG :152. Kenman II (s) 4293 AG-4344 AG :153. Alman VIII (gh) 4344 AG-4354 AG :154. Wallach IV (gs of Wallach) 4354 AG-4355 AG :153. Alman VIII (restored) 4355 AG-4359 AG :155. Count Isfahan (Regent) 4359 AG :153. Alman VIII (3rd reign) 4359 AG-4362 AG :156. Vasili Medvedev (Regent) 4362 AG-4366 AG :153. Alman VIII (4th reign) 4366 AG :154. Wallach IV (2nd reign) 4366 AG-4367 AG ::as Avelard VII: 4367 AG-4375 AG :153. Alman VIII (5th reign) 4375 AG-4381 AG :157. Harilan, Duke of Iasi (Regent) 4375 AG-4381 AG First Republic 4381 AG-4552 AG House of Ezhar Corrino :158. Ezhar V (usurper and pretender with no proven connection to the royal line, although he claimed descent from Ezhar IV) 4404 AG-4411 AG House of Menemtahe Corrino :159. Menemtahe VII (pretender with no known connection to the royal line, although he claimed descent from Saluso VII) 4481 AG-4482 AG House of Costin Corrino :160. Costin IX (pretender) 4506 AG House of Atreus Corrino :161. Atreus (claimed descent from Estil I) 4552 AG-4641 AG :162. Mikael II The Depraved (s) (abdicated and retired to a monastery) 4641 AG-4670 AG Second Republic 4670 AG-4813 AG House of Daryai Corrino :163. Daryai Ezhar VI (pretender: claimed descent from Ezhar V) 4722 AG-4731 AG :164. Elim (s) 4731 AG House of Atreus Corrino :162. Mikael II (restored from cryogenic suspension) 4813 AG-4888 AG :165. Mikael III (s) 4888 AG-4892 AG :166. Mikael IV (b) 4892 AG-4897 AG :167. Mikael V (b) 4897 AG-4899 AG :168. Mikael VI (b) 4899 AG-4913 AG :162. Mikael II (3rd reign) 4913 AG-4915 AG Age of Pretenders :169. Avelard VIII Sulaiman (2 weeks) 4915 AG :170. Corrin XII (imposter) (2 days) 4915 AG]] :171. Sidir XVI (Lord Protector) 4915 AG-4916 AG :172. Alver I Reginaud (4 hours) 4916 AG :173. Audrii VI (origins unknown) (3 months) 4916 AG-4917 AG :174. Liard (5 weeks) 4917 AG :175. Turenne (10 days) 4917 AG :176. Phyfe (Duke Protector) 4917 AG-4919 AG :177. Layard Menemtahe VIII 4919 AG-4921 AG :178. Biron Rhibera (1 day) 4921 AG]] :179. Julian (6 weeks) 4921 AG]] Third Republic 4921 AG-4935 AG Second House of Corrin Corrino :180. Corrin XIII (descendant of Saluso VIII) 4935 AG-5017 AG :181. Henoor V (s) 5017 AG-5062 AG :182. Corrin XIV (s) 5062 AG-5207 AG :183. Jaunvarai I © 5207 AG-5225 AG :184. Ezhar VII (s) 5225 AG-5307 AG :185. Destrym (relation unknown) 5307 AG-5321 AG Third Protectorate :186. Kelal Djordjevich 5321 AG-5420 AG :187. Theron I Papshvili 5420 AG-5474 AG :188. Ashot Gregorian 5474 AG-5511 AG :189. Kernels Karamtsev 5511 AG-5582 AG :190. Harisy Ableman 5582 AG-5615 AG :191. Koroi Muratomi 5615 AG-5618 AG :192. Lamia Westring 5618 AG-5660 AG :193. Teimuraz Bagration 5660 AG-5670 AG House of Bagrat Corrino :193. Teimuraz I (as Emperor) 5670 AG-5722 AG :194. Josifa (wife; descendant of Josif II) 5670 AG-5698 AG :195. Bagrat I (s) 5722 AG-5738 AG :196. Teimuraz II (b) 5738 AG-5756 AG :197. Bagrat II (s) 5756 AG-5794 AG :198. Bagrat III (s) 5794 AG-5801 AG House of Shaddam Corrino :199. Shaddam III (descendant of Alman VIII) 5801 AG-5859 AG :200. Forbin I (s) 5859 AG-5919 AG :201. Corrin XV (s) 5919 AG-5944 AG :202. Qabus (b) 5944 AG-5980 AG :203. Estil IV © 5980 AG-5999 AG :204. Irulon IV (s) 5999 AG-6062 AG :205. Estil V (s) 6062 AG-6072 AG :206. Alia VI (d) 6072 AG-6205 AG House of Estil Corrino :207. Estil VI (gs) 6205 AG-6231 AG :208. Irulon V (s) 6231 AG-6236 AG :209. Estil VII (b) 6236 AG-6249 AG :210. Corrin XVI (b) 6249 AG-6262 AG :211. Herold (b) 6262 AG-6285 AG :212. Letoor (b) 6285 AG-6300 AG :213. Kenrod I (s) 6300 AG-6301 AG :214. Estival I (u) 6301 AG-6303 AG :215. Jesrum (b) 6303 AG-6316 AG :216. Kenrod II (s) 6316 AG-6349 AG :217. Jesrod (s) 6349 AG-6391 AG :218. Jestin (s) 6391 AG-6424 AG :219. Malcom Sidir XVII (2nd c) 6424 AG-6458 AG :220. Faradh I © 6458 AG-6509 AG :221. Gamis Kenrod II (s) 6509 AG-6615 AG :222. Jesric (s) 6615 AG-6663 AG :223. Corrin XVII (s) 6663 AG-6691 AG :224. Malcor Kenrod IV (s) 6691 AG-6708 AG :225. Jefri Saluso IX (b) 6708 AG-6732 AG :226. Wenlian (b) 6732 AG-6812 AG House of Forbin Corrino :227. Forbin II (s) 6812 AG-6826 AG Fourth Republic 6826 AG-6828 AG House of Forbin Corrino :227. Forbin II (restored) 6828 AG-6835 AG :228. Wensic IV (s) 6835 AG-6835 AG :227. Forbin II (3rd reign) 6855 AG-6865 AG :229. Jasmine (wife of Wensic IV) 6865 AG-6866 AG :230. Thibaut or Theobald I. (2nd husband) 6865 AG-6874 AG :231. Corrin XVIII Thibaut II (s) 6874 AG-6892 AG :232. Harmon III (s of Forbin II) 6892 AG-6898 AG :233. Thibaut III (s of Thibaut I) 6898 AG :234. Hugo Corrin XIX (b) 6898 AG-6913 AG :235. Corbin I (s of Harmon III) 6913 AG-6966 AG :236. Harmon IV (s) 6966 AG :237. Faradh II (b) 6966 AG-6987 AG :238. Corbin II (s) 6987 AG-7045 AG :239. Faradh III (s) 7045 AG-7071 AG :240. Thibaut IV © 7071 AG-7115 AG :241. Lemuli Forbin III © 7115 AG-7118 AG :242. Thibaut V (s) 7118 AG-7164 AG :243. Faradh IV (s) 7164 AG-7165 AG :244. Mandoval Corbin III (usurper) 7165 AG-7188 AG :245. Faradh IV (restored) 7188 AG-7190 AG :246. Faradh V (s) 7190 AG House of Irulon Corrino :247. Irulon VI (descendant of Irulon V) 7190 AG-7255 AG :248. Rugo III (s) 7255 AG-7318 AG :249. Maria III (wife) 7318 AG-7332 AG :250. Tomas Faradh VI (gs of Irulon) 7332 AG-7401 AG :251. Kenrod V © 7401 AG-7415 AG :252. Henli VI (ggs of Irulon VI) 7415 AG-7426 AG House Of Hajus Corrino padishahs :253. Fredhrick I al-Hajus (descendant of Sidir XIV) 7426 AG-7456 AG :254. Fredhrick II (s) and Alia VII 7456 AG-7519 AG :255. Sidir XVIII (s) 7519 AG-7537 AG :256. Avelard IX (b) 7537 AG-7551 AG :257. Avelard X (s) 7551 AG-7603 AG :258. Kalus II (h-b) 7603 AG-7628 AG :259. Fredhrick III (b) 7628 AG-7637 AG :260. Avelard XI (s) 7637 AG-7651 AG :261. Elrood VII (s) 7651 AG-7700 AG :262. Alman IX (n) 7700 AG-7711 AG :263. Istaivan II © 7711 AG-7746 AG :264. Avelard XII (s) 7746 AG-7775 AG :265. Fredhrick IV Istaivan III (s) 7775 AG-7782 AG :266. Avelard XIII (b) 7782 AG-7798 AG :267. Fredhrick V (s) 7798 AG-7849 AG :268. Fredhrick VI (s) 7849 AG-7893 AG :269. Fredhrick VII (s) 7893 AG-7940 AG :270. Audrii VII (2nd c) 7940 AG-7992 AG :271. Audrii VIII (s) 7992 AG-7993 AG :272. Hajus I (s) 7993 AG-7997 AG :273. Fredhrick VIII (b) 7997 AG-7998 AG :274. Audrii IX (b) (4 months) 7998 AG]] :273. Fredhrick VIII (restored) 7998 AG-8003 AG :275. Fredhrick IX (s) 8003 AG-8008 AG House of Tiiopa'it Corrino :276. Tiiopa'it Roonaladh I (husband of Wensicia, daughter of Audrii VIII) 8008 AG-8035 AG :277. Estival II (s) 8035 AG-8068 AG :278. Wensic V (b) 8068 AG-8071 AG :279. Alver II (b) 8071 AG-8088 AG :280. Theron II (b) 8088 AG-8107 AG :281. Roonaladh II (s) 8107 AG-8140 AG :282. Anders II (b) 8140 AG-8144 AG :283. Lannes (b) 8144 AG-8145 AG :284. Wensicia (wife of Anders II) 8145 AG-8147 AG :285. Hemming Sidir XIX (s of Theron II) 8147 AG-8153 AG :286. Irulan I (d) 8153 AG-8194 AG :287. Wensic VI (s of Anders II) 8194 AG-8216 AG :288. Chalic I (b) 8216 AG-8225 AG :289. Wensic VII (s) 8225 AG-8277 AG :290. Chalic II (b) 8277 AG-8292 AG :291. Cimon© 8292 AG-8293 AG :292. Estival III (b of Chalic II) 8293 AG-8300 AG :293. Irulan II (d) 8300 AG-8344 AG :294. Geoffroi I Theron III © 8344 AG-8349 AG :295. Hainal I (s) 8349 AG-8363 AG :296. Estival IV (s) 8363 AG-8414 AG :297. Estival V (n) 8414 AG-8455 AG :298. Hainal II (s) 8455 AG-8465 AG :299. Estival VI (b) 8465 AG-8498 AG :300. Geoffroi II (b) 8499 AG-8499 AG :301. Welman Irulon VII (2nd c) 8499 AG-8506 AG :300. Geoffroi II (restored) 8506 AG-8511 AG :302. Irulon VIII (s of Irulon VII) 8511 AG-8539 AG :303. Kenrod VI © 8539 AG-8561 AG :304. Wensic VIII © 8561 AG-8588 AG :305. Estival VII (s) 8588 AG-8590 AG :306. Wensic IX (s) 8590 AG]] :307. Hainal III (u) 8590 AG-8609 AG :308. Chalk III (b) 8609 AG-8611 AG :309. Alver III (s of Esrival VH) 8611 AG-8637 AG :310. Hainal IV (s) 8637 AG-8659 AG :311. AlmanX © 8659 AG-8666 AG :312. Karladh © 8666 AG-8672 AG :313. Roonaladh III (s) 8672 AG-8708 AG House of Hajus Elrood Corrino :314. Elrood VIII (descendant of Elrood VII) 8708 AG-8715 AG :315. Avelard XIV (s) 8715 AG-8732 AG :316. Avelard XV (s) 8732 AG-8751 AG :317. Ezhar VII (b) 8751 AG-8754 AG :318. Audrii X (b) 8754 AG-8762 AG :319. Audrii XI (s) 8762 AG-8774 AG :320. Avelard XVI (b) 8774 AG-8788 AG :321. Fredhrick XI © 8788 AG-8805 AG :322. Fredhrick XII (s) 8805 AG-8835 AG :323. Jaunvarai II © 8835 AG-8911 AG :324. Fredhrick XIII (n) 8911 AG-8923 AG :325. Corrin XX (s) 8923 AG-8974 AG :326. Fredhrick XIV (b) 8974 AG-8976 AG :327. Fredhrick XV (s) 8976 AG-8998 AG :328. Josif IV (2nd c) 8998 AG-9071 AG :329. Ezhar VIII (s) 9071 AG-9090 AG :330. Fredhrick XVI (s) 9090 AG-9127 AG :331. Fredhrick XVII (n) 9127 AG-9147 AG :332. Avelard XVII (b) (Regent) 9127 AG-9149 AG :as Emperor: 9149 AG-9151 AG :333. Josif V (b) 9151 AG-9171 AG :334. Corrin XXI (b) 9171 AG]] :335. Avelard XVIII (s) 9171 AG-9174 AG :336. Ezhar IX © 9174 AG-9235 AG :337. Corrin XXII (s) 9235 AG-9294 AG :338. Ezhar X (s) 9294 AG-9301 AG :339. Henoor VI (b) 9301 AG-9328 AG :340. Ezhar XI (s) 9328 AG-9381 AG :341. Ezhar XII (s) 9381 AG-9424 AG :342. Sheset IX (n) 9424 AG-9441 AG :343. Henoor VII (s) 9441 AG-9471 AG :344. Ezhar XIII (s) 9471 AG-9492 AG :345. Josif VI (b) 9493 AG-9499 AG :346. Avelard XIX (s) 9499 AG-9530 AG :347. Audrii XII © 9530 AG-9547 AG :348. Henoor VIII (s) 9547 AG-9572 AG :349. Ezhar XIV (s) 9572 AG-9613 AG :350. Kalus III (b) 9613 AG-9615 AG :351. Josif VII © 9615 AG-9658 AG :352. Sidir XX (s) 9658 AG-9670 AG :353. Josif VIII (b) 9670 AG-9688 AG :354. Ezhar XV (s) 9688 AG-9731 AG :355. Sheset X (n) 9731 AG-9732 AG :356. Breeman Corrin XXIII © 9732 AG-9754 AG :357. Ezhar XVI (s) 9754 AG-9760 AG :358. Audrii XIII (s) 9760 AG-9803 AG :359. Hajus II Corrin XXIV (2nd c) 9803 AG-9828 AG :360. Audrii XIV (s of Audrii XIII) 9828 AG-9851 AG :361. Audrii XV (s) 9851 AG-9924 AG :362. Henoor IX (s) 9924 AG-9935 AG :363. Fredhrick XVIII (b) 9935 AG-9960 AG :364. Rauvard Kalus IV © 9960 AG-10002 AG :365. Akbar II Avelard XX (3rd c) 10002 AG-10031 AG :366. Hajus III (s) 10031 AG-10079 AG :367. Fredhrick XIX (s) 10079 AG-10120 AG :368. Corrin XXV (s) 10120 AG-10122 AG :369. Elrood IX (b) 10122 AG-10156 AG :370. Shaddam IV (s) 10156 AG-10196 AG :371. Irulan III (d)]] (Regent) 10196 AG]] House of Atreides Corrino :372. Paul I Muad'Dib (husband) 10196 AG-10208 AG :373. Alia VIII (sister) (Regent) 10209 AG-10218 AG :374. Leto II (son of Paul I) 10209 AG-13724 AG